Kean
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Secret Ninja Island was created on May 7, 2007. Ruled by Keenu, also known as Kean, it has been facing glorious times and devastating wars, significant changes as well as overwhelming pomp and circumstance. Being the supreme ruler of Secret Ninja Island, it is up to Kean to decide his nation's fate. Secret Ninja Island is a growing, somewhat developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Somali ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Secret Ninja Island work diligently to produce Lead and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Secret Ninja Island to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Secret Ninja Island allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Secret Ninja Island. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Secret Ninja Island will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Former Alliance History Illuminati Initially, Kean joined many alliances, following his real life friend Logan from the nation Jews Live Here. The two of them started in Illuminati, a disbanded White team alliance. After about two months, Logan decided that Illuminati was not his cup of tea, and decided to try something new. Mushroom Kingdom Logan then left to join the Mushroom Kingdom and Kean followed him thereto. Less than a month's time later, both Kean and Logan realized that Mushroom Kindom wasnt the home that they hoped it to be, and headed to Ragnarok. Ragnarok At this point in time, Ragnarok had less then twenty members, far before they had become any sort of power in other words. Along with Logan and Kean, Gen_Lee came and joined who later became a key member (and future emperor later) of Ragnarok. Tetris Three months later, Logan and Kean left Ragnarok to form the original Tetris and Kean served as Vice President, the second in command of the alliance, but as neither of the members could dedicate enough time to make it work, Tetris disbanded. When Tetris disbanded, Kean and Logan joined the Obsidian Entente, an alliance that was formed on the Black Sphere as a branch of the Viridian Entente. This, however, only lasted a few days until the alliance was formally threatened by the GOONS and informed that it could not exist on the black team. It moved to Aqua Sphere and was renamed Oceanic Entente. New Pacific Order It was after leaving OE that Kean and Logan joined the New Pacific Order. Kean joined the Order on December 3, 2007. One year later, Logan decided to leave the New Pacific Order to peruse other interests, but Kean decided to stay and remain a member of Pacifica. He had become part of the community, and had come to love the hard work and dedication that went into making the alliance work. Kean himself stated regarding the Pacifican spirit: Tetris II After Kean had spent about two years as a Pacifican, his RL friends and him decided they would give the idea of Tetris another try. Kean left the NPO in March 2009 to help create the new version of Tetris. He spent three terms at Tetris as Programmer of Internal Affairs, and one term as the Programmer of Game Patent. In this position he helped to create the alliance's website, forums, masking permissions, all of their graphics, created war guides, tech raiding guides, and warchest protocols. Around June 2009, Kean had felt that his input was not always taken seriously nor honestly recognized despite all of his tireless effort and contribution, which caused him to have doubts in the alliance he had helped to create. When FiremanDave, a Misfit Nations nation member had re-joined the ranks of the New Pacific Order, Kean was considering to return to the NPO. FiremanDave had once been a good friend to Kean during his time within Pacifica, and was constantly requesting him to re-join Pacifica. Keeping that in mind, Kean felt it was in his very best interest to return to the home he had missed so desperately in the previous months. After having spent a year and a half outside of Pacifica's walls, Kean felt it was time to return home, so that he rejoined the Order in June 2010. New Pacific Order 300px|center Upon his return to the Order, Kean was met with many vouches from members such as Mary the Fantabulous, ADude, and DRCOOL, wholeheartedly approving of his decision to return. He was accepted into the Order again on July 4, 2010, and has no intention to leave again for he calls himself fortunate to having found a worthwhile home he can enjoy being a member of. Within the Order, Kean has met a few people that he highly respects and looks up to. The first time he joined, he worked under FiremanDave, MaskofBlue & Frodark in the Media Corps. They urged him to stay active and encouraged his work ethic. He says he would have never found his dedication to Media work or taken on the roles that he has earned without them. Kean also appreciates both Bilrow and Brennan for the encouragement that they have given him in one way or another. Kean says that, while they may not know it, they have really shown leadership ability and encouraged him to do the work that he does. Kean's most memorable moment in the Order was when the Karma War broke out. Even after all hope seemed to be lost, Pacifica had to face a multitude of enemies and was threatened with disbandment. Kean says he had never seen morale so high as it was back then. He believes that there was never a prouder time to be Pacifican. Moreover, Kean says: Future Aspirations Friendship and Camaraderie Many a Pacificans consider themselves lucky to be friends of Kean, far too many to list all of them. Amongst them are Melisande, who works with him together in the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order and Caius who works with him in the Diplo as his ambassador to NV. Another noteworthy friend of Kean is Charles Stuart who was a co-SE of his within Diplo and who serves the Order as Imperial Legate. Professions Past and Present Current Occupations Media Corps - Graphics Division 300px|center Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The NPO artists create official images for announcements and for use on the forums. They also create complex skins for the forum's monthly themes. These artists are extremely talented and are capable of making any image requested of them, with little or no notice. The artists also spend many hours working on custom images for members of the New Pacific Order without charge. In his current position as Graphics Editor, Kean keeps tabs on member activity, posts new projects that are assigned to the Graphics Division, tracks each and every project that is done; further on, he keeps a record of how fast projects are being processed and who is responsible for the cognizant pieces of art. While Kean has held many positions within the New Pacific Order, he cites Graphics as his favorite division within Media and his most favorite occupation. Mentor Corps 300px|center In the Mentor Corps, Kean helps new members of the Order learn the ways of Pacifica, encourages them to take on jobs and responsibilities, as well as to be active in the community, and helps them learn the ways of Cybernations itself. In his current position as a lead mentor, Kean is responsible for assigning each mentor with new mentees, keeping track of all the progress of current mentees, and keeping a record of all the work mentor corps has ever done (such as how many mentors have been completed, the oldest mentees, etc...). Qazzian, Chief of Mentor Corps said: Diplomatic Corps 300px|center The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. As a Diplomatic Special Envoy, Kean is assigned roughly 7 ambassadors. It is his responsibility to ensure that they are keeping in contact with their assigned alliances and that the Diplomatic Corps keeps the face of Pacifica alive and well to Planet bob. He is also assigned as an ambassador to both the Legion and The Imperial Order. In Kean's latest Diplo Award, presented on June 1st, 2011, Farrin says: Public Services 300px|center On May 29, 2011, Kean was appointed to the position of Chief of Public Services by Red, Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. The Chief of Public Services oversees all four Public Services departments within Pacifica: Red Services, Star Guard, House-Sitter Guard and the Pacifican Library. Red Services provides trade circles for the entire Red Team and manages, furthermore, the open tech market by matching up buyers and sellers. The Star Guard manages and arranges Franco's Star in-game on Planet Bob. The House-Sitter Guard assists Pacificans by having a wary eye on their nations for a period of time. The Pacifican Library maintains the Pacific Museum and archives old threads to keep Pacifica's forums tidy and organized. Being a Chief of Public Services doesn't include just being in charge of those departments mentioned above and taking care of them but also to keep in touch with the government of the NPO and the cognizant department heads in order to perform the day to day business related to the office of the CoPS. Past Occupations Media Corps - Broadcasting Division 300px|center In the Broadcasting Division, Kean played music on Radio Free Pacifica for the Body Republic and others who frequent #nsa. His show was known as Kean's Dirty Hour and often ran far longer than an hour. Awards Military History Therapist Squad Kean is currently a member of Therapists Squad, under Squad Leader ADude. His fellow squad members are Shwypn, Mangrod, Frank B, and Nemphesis. He joined the squad on December 17, 2010. War History In the Bogeyman War, Kean has been fighting against ten hostile nations from GOONS, NoR, MK and FAN. Imbued with patriotism and sacred wrath, he devastated and ravaged the clannish foes that swore to force Pacifica to disband. Although he had to make many sacrifices, he kept fighting gallantly so that he can be called one of Pacifica's true heroes. Kean's Graphic Work Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Media Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Mentor Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Public Services of the New Pacific Order